gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollow
Overview The Hollow is the name for the underground network of tunnels that lay beneath the surface of Sera. The Hollow is the original home of the Locust and was their home until they breached the surface of Sera on Emergence Day. Massive and complex, the Hollow and its complex tunnel network have yet to be completley mapped. History Only the members of Delta Squad have ever infiltrated part of the Hollow and survived, as they successfully deployed the Sonic Resonator. However, the Resonator was not powerful enough to map the entire system, as the humans had simply underestimated the size of the tunnel network. After the failure of the Resonator, the COG were not about to give up. Private Damon Baird had discovered a Geobot which contained more information about the Hollow than the resonator had revealed. The origin of the data was then discovered to be inside Adam Fenix's Estate. This information was gathered by Adam Fenix when he mapped the Hollow years before and stored inside his laboratory. Delta Squad was then deployed to the Fenix Estate to collect the rest of the information stored there. This information was needed to navigate the Lightmass Bomb in the Hollow. Located on the mag-lev train, the Tyro Pillar, this bomb would be used to destroy as much of the Hollow as possible and eliminate a substantial number of the Locust forces. However, the train was taken over by the Locust which made arming and deploying the bomb no easy task. After a ferocious battle, the Locust General RAAM was slain, and the naviagtion data was downloaded, priming the bomb for detonation. As the train descended off a damaged bridge into a lake of Imulsion, the Lightmass Bomb was deployed and detonated, and a large part of the Hollow was successfully flushed of Locust. In the gears of war 2 trailer COG soliders are seen battleing Locust in the Hollow. Decription It is here what the Locust Horde call their “home”. It is also the area in which they rapidly reproduce allowing the overall population to be well over a million. It’s appearance has many distinction to it - these are some - There seems to be “kryll shit everywhere.” emphasizing that the environment must have a very foul stench to it. aswell as immulsion that is scattered throughout the place possibly making it very hot in areas, making the kryll shit stench even more foul. But there is a great amount of water that flows through rivers of The Hollow. The floor and ceilings are a very rocky terrain making walking sometimes hard if you don’t have anything to protect your feet. It is also known that the ceilings have columns which come from the ceiling and hang there. There seems to be an unknown green fruit that grows on the walls of the hollow, which appears to be an excellent food source of the many species that inhabit the vast grounds of The Hollow. It should also be noted that the grounds of The Hollow don’t seem to be very stable in some parts, where as marcus and dom fall through the floor of a cavern, as well as when they chose to split up, the ground between them collapsed, disallowing them to reunite by tracing back steps. Also when the Corpser tried stomping on the two, when it missed it would sometimes break of parts of the ground making the distance between the corpser and them smaller. In a part of the game it is revealed that The Hollow is so huge that the COG data can’t even locate half of the tunnels and caverns that are scattered throughout the area. In the holes of the ground there is steam coming from it, adding onto the already hot temperature, making it almost like a giant steam room. In the exterior of The Hollow some parts are known to be quite mountainous. The Way the Locust Horde transports themselves from The Hollow to the surface of Sera is they “erupt” the ground by forming emergence holes, sink holes, and cracks in the concrete. The size of the holes can vary anywhere from 8-13 ft deep/6-20 ft wide. The sinkhole is also said to be capable of sinking entire cities. Throughout the game you face a vast array of enemies that would have likely come from The Hollow. Appearences Throughout the series you get to see plenty of "the Hollow", these are the places... Act 3: Belly of the Beast :Darkest Before Dawn :Angry Titan :Tip of the Iceberg :Act 4 Begining Cinematic :Act 5 Ending Cinematic